


Some Stay Longer

by balefully



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/pseuds/balefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: niall x bressie, riding, niall on top because he's so little</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Stay Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/gifts).



> Written for [1d_rarepairkink](http://1d-rarepairkink.livejournal.com/585.html?thread=1609#t1609). No beta or Irish-pick or anything just me blahing out porn sodingdkflh oh god I don't know.

The cab ride home from Whisky Mist was a blur; the only things Niall could remember were his fingers tucked in Bressie's back pocket and Eoghan shouting good-natured abuse at them as they stumbled up the service alley rather than getting caught by the paps parked down the street by the entrance to his building. Everything else narrowed down to the hot, salt-sweat smell of Bressie's body, huge and shifting next to him.  
  
Bressie pressed him up against the wall in the lift, hand splayed over Niall's collarbones, fingers just curling over the vulnerable muscles between his neck and shoulders. His hand trembled, like he was holding back. Niall had to crane his chin up to see him, haloed by the ceiling light, shadows cast across his face, looking hungrily down at him. "Jesus," Bressie said, hoarse. "Don't even know what you look like, do you?"  
  
Niall shook his head, a little lost in the moment. "Tell me then," he said, barely above a whisper. He loved it when Bressie got like this; it made him breathless every time. A switch flipped in Bressie's brain, turned him filthy and selfish like he'd never be with anyone else. It maybe should've irritated Niall, or at least should've made him mouthy, wanting to give as good as he got like a lad should, but it didn't. It made his dick hard. Made him want to lie on the floor and show his belly. It made him feel wanted and sexy, that he could reduce someone like Bressie to -- that.  
  
"Just wanna fuckin' ruin you," Bressie rasped. His fingertips dug in, just enough, the meat of his palm flexing against Niall's sternum.   
  
Niall grabbed Bressie's forearm with both his hands, feeling small, almost fragile. He thrummed from the inside out, pulse racing, thrilled and unsure. "Do it," he said, still quiet, and Bressie was pushing his shirt up before Niall could take a breath. The lift door dinged and startled them both, flooding them with warm light from the hall sconces.   
  
They made it inside, just barely, before Bressie picked Niall up bodily, arms thick with muscle wrapped around Niall's skinny hips, coaxing his legs apart. "C'mon," Bressie murmured, spreading Niall's thighs like it was nothing, pulling him up snug so Niall could cross his ankles behind Bressie's back and feel the fat jut of his cock straining behind his flies, pressed insistently to the hot crease of Niall's jeans right over his hole.   
  
Bressie's hand spanned Niall's whole ribcage just about, little finger to thumb slipping with the sheen of sweat under Niall's shirt. "Get your kit off," Bressie said, gritty and desperate.   
  
"Gotta let me down first," Niall said, more of a plea, managing to pull his t-shirt off while Bressie still held him up, but unable to kick off his jeans. Bressie groaned, like it was physically painful, but he let Niall slide down his body and fumble his jeans off, kicking them away. Bressie grabbed Niall's hands before he could push his underwear down.   
  
Niall didn't have small hands, but Bressie's dwarfed them: thick, blunt thumbs that Niall wanted to suck on, long fingers with coarse pink knuckles that made his hole clench for something to fill it, to crook up inside him just right and make him sob.   
  
"Stop," Bressie said on a heavy breath, holding Niall's wrists together, pressing them into the wall over his head with one hand, gripping tight until Niall's fingers tingled and his heart tripped in his chest. Bressie slid his other hand under the waistband of Niall's briefs, fingertips teasing and slow, pulling it down gradually and trapping Niall's dick, bowing it in the elastic until finally it sprang out, embarrassingly hard already.

Niall choked back a groan, the air of the room cool on the head of his cock where it was slimy with precome and bobbing, blood-heavy. "Christ, look at that perfect little prick," Bressie said, gripping it and giving a quick pump that was more agony than relief. It looked small, the tip hidden in Bressie's palm, and Niall blushed hotly. "So fuckin' hard for me. All pink and wet." Niall's hips canted up against the wall, feet sliding apart on the tile of the kitchen, his whole body feeling slutty and open. His cock twitched in Bressie's hand, slit flexing around a thick dribble of precome. Bressie watched, rapt, and Niall's nerves felt raw. "Need it so bad, don't you baby boy? Gonna make you fuck yourself on my dick. You're so hungry; want it so much you're gonna work for it, don't you?"  
  
Niall swallowed, mouth dry, throat clicking with it. "Yeah," he rasped, Bressie's hand slipping around to his arse, fingers butting up hot and sweaty against his hole, rubbing just enough to make him whimper, make his knees bend to part his thighs and press down against Bressie's hand.   
  
"Come and get it, then," Bressie said, and dropped Niall's wrists, pulled away all of a sudden so Niall stumbled forward into the empty space of the kitchen while Bressie walked down the hall to the bedroom. Niall stared after him for a beat, feeling muzzy, watching Bressie shed his clothes as he went, the muscles in his back shifting.  
  
Niall collected his wits and kicked his underwear away. He cupped his hand over his cock so he could run without it slapping messily against his belly, and scampered after Bressie. He felt like a puppy, so young and over-eager.   
  
Bressie was sprawled on Niall's bed when he got to his room, dark hair and thick thighs and his perfect dick obscenely fat and drooling against the hard line of his hip. Niall's mouth watered and his own cock jerked under his fingers, balls tight already. Just like a kid, like the teenager he was -- that Bressie's cheeks were ruddy with hectic flush and his balls were drawn up as tight as Niall's was unbelievable. That someone like Bressie could be so undone by Niall, standing there pale and skinny and shivering with how bad he wanted it, how close he was -- Niall would never get used to it. It would always make his stomach swoop dizzily, his chest clench.   
  
"Get that perfect little bum up here," Bressie said, grinning wolfishly, and Niall scrambled up the bed, feeling the stretch in his hips when he straddled Bressie's thighs. Bressie handed him his bottle of lube from the nightstand and then reclined onto the pile of pillows, arms crossed behind his head, tattoo stark on the pale skin of his forearm. "Open yourself up for me, darlin'. Get yourself nice and sloppy-wet so you can take my whole dick." Niall nodded, lips pressed into a thin line as he slicked up his fingers, not caring when globs of lube dripped down his wrist, onto Bressie's lap, onto his duvet. "Want to see you bouncing, that little hole all pink and tight around me, crammed full of cock. Think you can do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah--yes," Niall stammered, eyes fluttering shut as he shoved his fingers in himself, sliding them in and out despite the twinge, knowing how much lube it was going to take to be able to sink all the way down on Bressie's huge dick.  
  
"Good boy," Bressie murmured, voice gone soft. Niall felt a big hand on the side of his face, Bressie's thumb brushing gently over his cheek, into his hair. "What a lovely boy."   
  
Niall tipped forward while he fingered himself, both so Bressie could watch his fingers fucking into his hole, messy and needy, but also because he wanted to smell Bressie, the thick body-scent of him, like deodorant and sweat and sticky half-dried precome. He nuzzled his face into Bressie's armpit, tasted him with soft kitten-licks. He liked it, how dirty and weird it felt to do that; he wanted as much of Bressie as he could get, wanted to taste what a man he was, rub himself on it, wanted to feel filthy and sweaty and hard just like Bressie. Bressie hummed, pleased, and pet Niall with a quiet hand through his hair, down his sweaty back, making him feel warm and right for wanting it. "Look at you," Bressie said, proud.

Niall couldn't ever get himself ready enough that it wouldn't hurt at all when he slid down on Bressie's cock, but that was okay. He got up on his knees and took the fat heft of his in hand. Bressie groaned, "Yeah, get it," almost absently, and shifted his hips. Niall felt a hot sluice of precome over his fist as he lined up. He liked the twinge when he started lowering himself down, liked the inexorable press of it and the way it made tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He felt pried open, laid bare.   
  
Bressie's big hands were on his sides, wrapping around him, making him feel safe as he shook apart. He knew he was whining, high and broken in the back of his throat. Bressie's dick had no give, solid and heavy inside him; he could feel Bressie's heartbeat fast and strong along every nerve, in every inch of his body.   
  
"That's it. Such a pretty little thing, takin' me so good," Bressie murmured, gentle now, sharing some of Niall's weight and helping him, easing him down where Niall was trembling, feeling awash in the blunt pressure. His own cock was still hard, still bobbing embarrassingly as he perched on Bressie's lap, overwhelmed and cradled, each slow inch making him feel more full, making him feel more real.   
  
Niall sobbed a bit when he was fully seated -- couldn't help it, the sound ripped out of him when he moved. It was too much, the heavy, delicious burn of it and the weight of Bressie's dick pressing at that spot inside him that made his back arch, his thighs spread, slutty and desperate, muscles straining, trying to take more. Bressie bundled him close, his face hidden in Niall's sweaty neck, pressing soft kisses there as he flexed his hips just barely. "C'mon, sweetheart. Doing perfectly. Move for me, Nialler, ride it."  
  
Niall tried again, first just shifting his hips in a shaky circle, then rocking, and finally he could get a semblance of rhythm going, Bressie helping to hold him up like he weighed nothing, easing the ache that threatened in his knee. "Oh fuck," Niall choked out, the constant push of Bressie's cock in him as he rode it making him frantic to go faster, but the sucking friction pulling him back, slowing him down and driving him crazy. "Bressie--Brez." He sobbed a little and pressed his face into Bressie's chest, humping shamelessly, back bowed up and hips tucking under, his hole stretched and hot.   
  
Bressie slid a hand around to Niall's arse, fingers scissoring around where his dick disappeared into Niall's body, feeling the heated, delicate join. He knuckled at the sensitive skin behind Niall's balls, pressed and rubbed as Niall worked himself into a daze. Niall's whole body was nothing but feeling, no sense of time or place, just of Bressie under him and around him and inside him.

"God, you're gorgeous," Bressie said, breathless, muscles jumping under Niall's body, trying to keep still. "Gonna come in you, darlin'. Fill you up 'til you're dripping, so messy. Gets me so hot, that perfect little body. Christ, Niall--"   
  
He grabbed Niall's dick, slippery and aching, and worked it over with one big hand. Each pump made filthy slurping noises, counterpoint to the slapping of skin against skin and their heavy panting breaths. Niall was beyond embarrassment, too close already, clenching tight and crying out. He came hard with a gasp of relief, eyes squeezed tight and toes curling under Bressie's thighs, body snapping and fucking down on Bressie's cock through each wave, the twist of it up his spine and through his limbs like he'd never stop. He splattered jizz all over Bressie's chest, his dick throbbing around each messy wad as he fought between fucking forward into Bressie's fist and down onto his cock.  
  
Before he could even finish, before he could come down, Bressie was coming too, clutching Niall tight to him with his free hand and fucking his hips up into him, pounding erratically. He murmured against Niall's skin, breathless, his chest curled in and feet splayed on the bed. His cock swelled fatter, heavier, stuffed deep up inside Niall, pulsing around each load as Bressie creamed him. Niall rode him through it, shaking, eyes tearing up, his own cock twitching dryly, trying to keep coming even after Bressie stopped jacking him. Bressie wrapped his arms tight around Niall instead, holding him close heedless of the mess between them as he rocked them both, finally easing back, muscles shivering as he finished.  
  
"Christ, I love you," Bressie said, voice wrecked. He straightened his knees but didn't pull out yet. "I'm so in love with you. Look at me." Niall looked up, eyes wet, meeting Bressie's fucked-out gaze. "You're mine, right?"  
  
Niall nodded, not sure if he could even form any words. Bressie just kept looking at him, something important in his eyes. "Yours," Niall managed, the scrape of it satisfying. He never felt safer than in moments like these, never felt less used, despite the goopy trickle of jizz starting to drip out of him around Bressie's softening dick. "Love you."   
  
This part, he wasn't going to forget.


End file.
